The present invention relates particularly to cells of the above-specified type and suitable for operating at high temperatures, e.g. lying in the range 100.degree. C. to 200.degree. C. This range of temperatures corresponds to the conditions in which batteries are used in applications relating to geothermics and oil prospecting.
Attempts have been made to implement electrolytes in such generators in which the solvents were cyclic sulfones of the sulfolane or the 3-methylsulfolane type, because these compounds are liquid at ambient temperature. However, their chemical and electrochemical stabilities have turned out to be quite inadequate in the above-mentioned range of temperatures.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an electrochemical cell capable of solving this problem.